


Teambuilding

by phalangine



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Fluff, M/M, psychoanalysis through pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phalangine/pseuds/phalangine
Summary: In the future, arranged marriages aren't a thing anymore, not really. Naturally, Brian and Sharon Xavier are the exception to this.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endingthemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endingthemes/gifts).



Generally speaking, arranged marriages ended hundreds of years ago. The United States in particular set aside the practice quickly, eager to put the issue behind it and move on. Yet some vestiges of the practice remain, however, even centuries later. Even in the U.S.

Charles is more amused than anything by his situation. That wasn't always the case- he was less than thrilled when the party celebrating his successful defense of his thesis ended with his mother informing him that he had done well and offering, in a light voice wholly at odds with the words spoken in it, wouldn't his husband be proud?

Finding out his mother had forgotten to tell him he had been engaged before he was even born in a bid to stabilize the then-fledgling X-Mark Company had been a shock, though not nearly as much as the revelation that his wedding would be in a year.

Six months later, Charles has finally managed to convince his mother to set up a meeting with his husband-to-be. It's happening at the estate in North Salem, so Charles had to get a ride from Darwin up from Manhattan. His friend's gentle ribbing and constant smile had done wonders for easing the ball of anxiety in Charles' chest. He really doesn't deserve Darwin; the man is as incredible as his mutation.

Speaking of mutations, Charles' fiancée is a mutant, too, according to the tidbits of information Charles has been able to pry from his mother and the internet. Erik is has singular sort of gift: Charles has only heard of one metal bender. It would be great if Erik let Charles see his gift in action. He has so many questions. How exactly does it work? Is it strong? Is it limited to types of metal? Does it work equally well on alloys? On and on and on, the pile of questions has only grown the longer Charles has been allowed to think about it.

He is pacing nervously around the salon when Raven comes skittering in.

"He's here!" she says, too loud. Her eyes are wild as she bounces on the balls of her feet, her lower lip pulled up where she's biting at it.

Charles doesn't chastise her. He wants to shout himself.

Heart in his throat, he forces himself to sit down. _Poise,_ he reminds himself. _Xaviers are never rattled, never out of their depth._

Even as he thinks it, he hears his mother's voice and another woman's coming closer. Three minds approach, the identity of the third unmistakable. It rings in his mind, a sense of self so strong it resonates through even a light mental touch.

 _Erik Lehnsherr_ , Erik's mind announces, loud like the crack of a scepter against a marble floor. _Son of Jakob and Edie. Brother of Ruth. Mutant._

Charles instinctively sits up straighter. Beside him, Raven whispers, "So? Is he cute?"

"He thinks he is," Charles whispers back absently. That isn't quite right, though. Erik sees himself as handsome, yes, but there isn't vanity in the observation- not that much, anyway. _This is what I am,_ Erik has decided. He will not let insecurity find a foothold in his appearance.

And if Charles had to pick a trait from this first, exploratory touch, that unwavering determination would have to be Erik's foremost. Determination to be tough. To be enough. To stand tall despite any judgment and come away with his head held high.

It would be admirable if it didn't make Charles' head ring as if he were trapped inside a bell.

He hasn't quite remembered how to muffle the beat of Erik's heavy psyche when the door opens and the little group steps through. Charles blames that entirely for his reaction. Erik stands a good head and shoulders above both women, and the moment Charles sees him, he blurts, "Fuck me."

It's a competition between Erik and his mother for who looks most startled. Charles' mother merely arches an impeccable brow, her mind wholly unsurprised.

From the corner of his eye, Charles sees Raven smack her forehead.

Rallying, he gets to his feet as swiftly as he can. "That is," he says with a light cough, "good afternoon. Welcome to Westchester." He steps forward and bows to his mother and Erik's. As he straightens, he extends a hand. "Charles Xavier."

"Edie Lehnsherr," comes the reply, spoken in a warbling voice, as if Mrs. Lehnsherr is struggling not to laugh. "I'm sorry my husband couldn't join us," she continues, voice smoothing even as her eyes sparkle in amusement. "He is rather busy fending off Hellfire. I'm sure you're familiar with the latest attempt at a takeover."

Hellfire. Charles' head hurts just thinking about their businesses' mutual enemy. Sebastian Shaw, the CEO, is the smarmiest thieving bastard ever to walk this earth. The man would sell his own wife if she weren't smarter than him.

"But never mind that. This," his future mother-in-law continues, turning slightly, "is my son, Erik."

Getting a full view of him merely reaffirms Charles' initial impression. _Hot damn._

"Good to meet you," Charles says as evenly as he can.

"And you," Erik returns. His voice is low and smooth, his untraceable accent curling thickly around the vowels.

 _Mother and Father didn't do half-bad,_ Charles thinks approvingly.

Erik's brows quirk, and for an awful moment, Charles is certain he projected the thought. Then he hears Raven clear her throat and belatedly turns and gestures her over.

"My sister, Raven Darkhölme."

If Erik thinks anything of Raven having a different surname, he keeps it to himself as he answers her curtsy with a fluid bow.

"Why don't you get to know each other? You're old enough not to need chaperones." Mrs. Lehnsherr suggests, a knowing vibe running through her as Erik stiffens. Turning to Charles' mother, she says, "Sharon, my husband tells me you've bought some wonderful tea to go with that most delightful tea set of yours."

Sharon, whose greatest sorrow in life is a lack of children who appreciate the finer things, lights up, and the women head off for the kitchen arm in arm.

Charles, Erik, and Raven are left to fend for themselves in sudden, crushingly awkward silence.

"Would you like to sit down?" Charles asks eventually, desperate for _something_ to say.

Erik looks relieved as he says he would and takes a seat on the sofa Charles waves at. Raven then takes the chair, forcing Charles to sit down on the cushion next to Erik.

Silence falls once more, making the creaking of the old springs that accompanies every uncomfortable fidget unbearably loud.

Even louder is the vibration of Charles' phone in his pocket.

Erik does an incredible mimicry of Sharon's raised eyebrow, and Charles swallows nervously as he looks away and starts digging through his pockets. Out fly candy wrappers and tissues- all clean, mercifully- a key chain he's been missing, and, finally, his phone.

"I am so sorry," he apologizes, fingers fumbling as he tries and fails to unlock his phone. "Oh, God- Sorry, was that insensitive? It's just- This might be important-"

"Go ahead," Erik says with a shake of his head, a wry half-smile tilting his lips.

If Charles had felt bad before- and he had- the revelation of what caused his phone to go off only makes him plunge deeper into despair. The damn game is still going. He can't just ignore it, though. He's been staring at his phone for too long. And with good reason. What the hell is he supposed to do? This is a rare one, and he can't just _ignore_ it-

"Is that a Mewtwo?" Raven demands loudly from over his shoulder.

Charles almost throws his phone out of sheer surprise. He had forgotten she was even in the room.

Charles' heart sinks as he glances over at Erik and finds the man tapping at his own phone.

Any opportunity that Charles might have had of looking like an adult is gone. He might as well just give up. Erik clearly took Charles' silence for a wild interest in whatever isn't him.

_Masterfully done, Charles. Nothing like ensuring your spouse for life hates you._

"Well?"

Blinking off his failure, Charles looks up and finds Erik on his feet, both brows up in silent query.

"Huh?" Charles asks elegantly.

Erik cocks his head, expression turning serious. "You aren't going to let that Mewtwo get away, are you?"

 

_**xxx** _

 

Half an hour later, Charles is sitting on Erik's legs, his own lap occupied by a scowling Raven who went as far as sticking her hand in Charles' face. She has her phone, Charles' phone, and Erik's phone. The Mewtwo is long gone.

"Okay," Raven says with a heavy sigh, "I get why Charles would go for Mystic. He's a nerd. But, Erik, come on. Valor? You should have gone for Instinct!"

Erik snorts. "But I'm not running around without knowing what I'm doing. I have a plan. All gyms will be red by the time I'm done. If you just look at how strong my Pokèmon are-"

"You're both fools," Charles cuts in. "What's the point of Pokèmon if not to learn their ways?"

"Fun!" Raven shouts, just as Erik grumbles, "Complete domination."

"Ingrates," Charles grumbles. "Especially you, Erik. I expected more from a man of your intelligence."

Erik huffs. "There's more to life than thinking, Charles. You can't tell me you don't enjoy winning."

"I don't think I want to marry you anymore," Charles announces, which makes Raven laugh. Erik, however, goes quiet.

"Really?" he asks, voice soft and dangerous. "Because I rather thought you'd make a good husband for me."

Thrown, both by the admission and the somber tone, Charles twists to look Erik in the eye. There isn't any humor there or in Erik's mind, only honesty.

Charles doesn't mean to lean down, doesn't realize how close he is until something nudges him in the side roughly and Raven says, "If you kiss, I swear I'll puke."

Erik groans, and Charles feels himself smile. He leans the rest of the way over and kisses Erik despite his sister's protests. It's hardly more than a brush of lips, but Erik leans into it. Charles feels his smile mirrored on Erik's face and feels his own smile grow wider for it.

It's then that Raven starts gagging.

 

_**xxx** _

 

"At least she didn't actually yark," Erik says as he and Charles walk to the Lehnsherrs' car. He's beaming happily, one arm slung around Charles' shoulders.

Charles sighs and shakes his head. "She's such a pain sometimes. I can still taste the dirt she threw at us."

Erik chuckles. "Prepare yourself. My sister isn't much better."

"Two of them? Good God. How will we survive?"

Erik's smile turns sly. "I'm sure I can think of a way." Then he's dipping his head and kissing Charles. It's sweet, and Charles can't help but reach up and cup Erik's smooth cheek, the tips of his fingers brushing the ends of Erik's hair.

"I think," Erik says when they part, "I'm going to like be married to you."

"Me, too." Charles feels his smile widen. "Even if you don't know shit about Pokèmon."

Erik doesn't get to reply because their mothers come out right then and the fussing over rumpled suits and dirty hair begins. It goes on and one and doesn't end even after Mrs. Lehnsherr tugs Erik into the front seat.

Charles and his mother wave them off- Raven, who wound up covered in dirt after Erik and Charles got back at her, is too busy cleaning up to say goodbye and is feeling just wronged enough not to have come out even if she had known the Lehnsherrs are leaving.

Erik sticks a hand out the window and gives them a wave as the car pulls away.

Charles watches until the car disappears. The warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest doesn't disappear even when the dust has settled. It merely hunkers in to wait until next time Charles sees Erik.

With any luck, he won't have to wait long at all.


End file.
